Colours
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: ‘If I’m red… you’re blue…’ TakixSophitia.


Taki/Sophitia oneshot n.n

Technically a something for a someone, aha. Hope she likes it? If not – TOUGH SHIT._ I joke, I joke_

Disclaimer: I don't own SC, asshul. I own the plot _andUtadaHikarulol_

Oh fuck - LAWYERS! –hides-

oooOOOooo

Colours

"You know… I think you suit red."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah… it seems really you, somehow."

Taki smirked, "Aside from the fact that it's my favourite colour?" She was stretched out languidly on Sophitia's lap, the latter having been reading one of her favourite books – or so the Asian had thought, until she suddenly spewed the aforementioned jargon. No wonder she was so quiet. She should have known.

"Mn…" Sophitia laid her head down against the arm of the couch, deep in thought. The only indication that she was currently still with the outside world was her palm – it making small, soothing stroking motions over Taki's head. "You really do suit the colour."

"Why's that?" She had to concentrate a bit more – Sophitia's ministrations were terribly relaxing.

"I guess…" _Oh dear, sounds like she's about to come out with something deep,_ Taki thought, "You just… I don't know. It's a part of you, I suppose."

Taki tilted her head in a manner Sophitia found quite adorable.

"It's…" She struggled to find the right words. Even after all the time they had been together as lovers, she still found it hard to say certain things in front of the dark-haired woman. It was those eyes, she swore.

…Okay, so she had quite the rump on her, but that's another story.

Taki, growing slightly bored of her lover's silence, decided to entertain herself by nuzzling the blonde's chest and watching with mild amusement as she squeaked in response. Intrigued, Taki stroked the younger girl's sides – just for the sake of seeing her squirm cutely.

Sophitia pouted, "Taki!"

The ninja fought to kill the grin on her face and pouted right back, "Whaaat?"

"I'm trying to come out with deep stuff here…"

"I know…" Taki's smile turned perverse, "Wouldn't it be better to just… Oh, I don't know… try to come?"

Sophitia blinked, not quite registering the joke. After a moment (and Taki's leers were _so_ not helping. Bastard woman) it all clicked and she flushed brightly. "Taki!!" She smacked her lightly on the shoulder.

"Ooh, harder baby." Taki purred and then laughed at Sophitia's flustered expression.

The blonde sighed, "You…"

"…are gorgeous?" Sophitia's eyes turned to slits, "Why, thank you, dah-ling."

"Cow…"

Taki merely chuckled and kissed her lover on the nose. "Moo. You never learn, do you?" She murmured as she pulled away.

Sophitia sighed, "no… not really…"

Taki smiled, a little softer this time. _I hope you never do._

The blonde didn't quite know the meaning behind the Asian woman's smile, but she liked it, and didn't bother to kill the moment by questioning it. Instead, she tried to focus her thoughts more… Damn. Really, this lack of attention span thing totally wasn't her fault – she was blonde! Yes, that's it.

At Sophitia's suddenly crazed grin, Taki blinked and shifted uneasily.

After a moment of eerie silence, the blonde spoke up, "Taki?"

"…Yes?"

Sophitia set her book down, and with both hands now free, cuddled Taki in the manner one would to a soft toy. She allowed herself to melt in the other woman's warmth and scent, if only for a while, before speaking again. "Not a dark red though."

Taki looked up, "Eh?" She did look terribly cute doing that, Sophitia mused. Okay, so her head was pillowed on her chest in the manner of a booby pillow, but you can't have everything.

Sophitia smiled thoughtfully, "Like… a warm red." Her cheeks reddened, "…really warm…" She sighed and sunk further into the couch, and further against her lover.

The latter trailed a hand up the length of Sophitia's arm, and grasped her shoulder tenderly. "Warm red?" She mused, "I was expecting more of a crimson." The heat from Sophitia's shoulder was soothing beneath her palm, and she couldn't stop the lazy, silly grin that slowly spread across her face. "I think… crimson's cooler, you know…"

A pink tint had made its way to her cheeks as she let her head sink deeper into the arm of the sofa. Taki, perhaps without realising, had been slowly moving further up the young woman's body – her head was hovering just a little more than a few inches above Sophitia's… and if that wasn't enough; the curves that were pressing into her frame were more than enough to set the blonde's nerves alight and make her heart beat just that little bit faster.

"Crimson might be cooler…" She had to take a moment to remember how to talk – Taki was entirely too distracting, "but… well… this kind of… 'Passionate' red, the kind I see in you… I think that's better."

"Mmn," Taki hovered above her, those amber hues meeting with her own baby blues in a smouldering clash of colour. She couldn't quite put her finger on it – Taki's face was a little obscured in shadow due to their position – but she could swear the older woman was blushing, just a bit.

"Passionate… you think so?" Taki questioned, her voice a little subdued after looking for so long into her partner's eyes.

Sophitia nodded lightly in confirmation, "I know so…" She smiled, shyly yet somewhat impishly, and Taki could feel the nerves in the pit of her stomach tingle. Butterflies.

"Well…" Taki leaned in closer; their lips were practically touching, and as she spoke, Sophitia could feel her words against her mouth. "If I'm red, you're blue."

"Oh…?" Sophitia murmured absently.

"Baby blue…" Taki smiled, and initiated a tender kiss.

The contact was broken with a soft smacking noise, and Sophitia was looking up at her with a somewhat dazed fashion, her blush not hiding her bemused expression.

"_Baby_ blue?" She giggled, and her body moved wonderfully against Taki's as she felt it. "I wonder… who's the baby around here?"

Taki nuzzled her with a laugh, "you are. Totally."

Her lover was tempted to giver her a shove, but the warmth was too good to pass up on. "Oh? Who does all the work around here, really? Be honest or I'll give you a slap."

A moment later, she could feel Taki smiling against her lips.

oooOOOooo

Aha, and DONE!

Hope you enjoyed! Was just listening to Utada Hikaru's song 'colors', then towards the end listened to 'First Love' D8. Oh hell, I was screwed before I could even begin. Does it show? Lol. Best fluff songs ever man u.u so utterly awesome – LISTEN OR DIE/FEEL DEPRIVED. See, this _could_ have been Shiznat… but then SephirothBeatrix would have totally knifed me or some other kinky shit, so I gotta be careful. _That and I owe her stuff lol don'thurtme_

I suppose this is an offering? Lol. DON'T EAT ME PLZ.

Need to write more u.u I don't usually write Taki/Sophitia, so this is new. Hope I got the characters right.

_You were always gonna be my love_ – OH MY GOD T.T –cries- damn. Fluff 1, Wolfie 0. Sigh… isn't that how it always goes? Haha. Oi, why are you still reading this crap? Move on! xD

RnR my lovelies n.n


End file.
